leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Colress/Games/Quotes/USUM
:"'''This is excellent! Exciting, even! Alola is proving to be just full of surprises!'"'' :"If a trusts his or her Pokémon, even in the most extreme of situations, the Pokémon inevitably respond by unleashing their full power! Just like I once met..." :"'''There was only one answer I could reach. And in Alola, that answer takes the form of Z-Moves! I can now see with my own eyes the invisible power between Trainers and Pokémon... Z-Moves give it form! The Z-Power Ring and Z-Crystals... Their unknown energy will open doors to new worlds!'"'' (before becoming ) :"You there!" :"Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: "Bringing out the potential of Pokémon." What brings out the power of Pokémon is..." :"I believe that is—the bond they share with their Trainers!" :"And thus my attention is drawn to Trainers like yourself... Trainers bound to their Pokémon through the power of the Z-Power Ring!" :"Now that I think of it, I never asked your name. ..." :", is it? I'll remember your name. To commemorate our encounter, let me give you a TM." :"If you're able to utilize fully, you'll be able to have a great battle with the in the next trial...the trial in Lush Jungle." :"Z-Power... Is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega Ring? Apparently, there are uninhabited islands for Pokémon called here in Alola. Alola is fascinating! I believe that I will stay in Alola for some time! Well then, . I hope you will excuse me. I've had quite the curious request made to me by a couple of most oddly dressed strangers." Mount Lanakila :"Splendid!" :"It's been a while, . You must be a formidable Trainer indeed if you are able to get as one of your allies." :"Good! And this is from me! The Ultra Recon Squad asked me to develop a device that would be able to control Necrozma. But I improved it to my own liking! And now it is a device that makes it possible to draw out even more power from Necrozma! Yes, in short, it makes it possible for Necrozma to fuse with the Legendary Pokémon ! This is the Colress Machine No. 1198, officially dubbed the N-Solarizer!" :"In addition, this is the Colress Machine No. 1199, officially dubbed the N-Lunarizer! It makes it possible for Necrozma to fuse with the Legendary Pokémon, !" :"Ah yes. I have heard in fact that you first met Solgaleo /Lunala —no, its pre-evolved —upon Mahalo Trail. I believe that a Trainer like you will be able to use both Alola's Legendary Pokémon and the fearsome power of Necrozma properly! I happen to know quite a bit about Pokémon fusion myself... But that is a different tale. Good luck in your battles!" Route 8 (after becoming Champion) :"You there! Do you know of the Pokémon called ?" ::I do!: "Then I have no choice but to admit that you are all I would expect you to be!" ::I don't: "Then allow me to inform you!" :"Genesect is a Pokémon that lived 300 million years ago. Then an organization called Team Plasma modified it, attaching a cannon to its back." :"The cannon's abilities could be activated using certain drives created by the scientists in the P2 Laboratory. I think that you might be able to use them as they should be used." :"Simply believing in your Pokémon will not guarantee that you can do everything you want. But there are many things that are guaranteed to fail if you do not believe in them. It is the trust between a and a Pokémon alone that can overcome those hurdles!" ::If the player has not gone to the Battle Tree before: "You there! You should know that there is a battle facility on Poni Island called the Battle Tree. I look forward to seeing what kinds of Trainers and Pokémon I can encounter there!" ::If the player had gone to the Battle Tree before: "You there! You know that there is a battle facility on Poni Island called the Battle Tree, don't you? I look forward to seeing what kinds of battles you might have there!" Team Rocket's Castle :"I see you are still dedicated to your own desires, Ghetsis..." :"It has been a while." :"Miss Lillie, it is good to see you again. We ran into each other in the lab, perhaps you recall?" :"And you, . We meet again! Ms. Wicke had sent word that you may need assistance. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but I followed your trail using an invisibility device I recently invented." :"It seems Ghetsis here has caused you quite some trouble! Although it appears this Ghetsis is from a different world than the one I know." :"Oh, please..." :"'''I simply despise you, Ghetsis. That's enough reason for me!'"'' :"It seems like repeated use is not a problem, even with the prototype. I should have known Colress Machine No. 1102 would work!" :"I simply adjusted his dimensional "channel," if you will, and sent him back to his original world! But Ghetsis is a man with power to match his ambition! He is not someone to be taken lightly. I can only hope that the taste of defeat will keep that Ghetsis out of trouble in his world..." :"But turning Aether Paradise back to its original form... With all the different worlds mixing together, that won't be easy, even for me! There is tremendous power of evil at the center of the castle... If we can remove that man's twisted desires, the Colress Machine should be able to revert everything back to normal..." :"Indeed, Miss Lillie! You are a very sharp young lady! I would like to study this castle, however, so I leave the rest to you two!" * If talked to again :"This castle... Oh, of course! Necrozma's power to open Ultra Wormholes overflowed and resonated with intent of tremendous evil, twisting reality and causing this to appear! The vortex of power somehow...summoned the evil leaders, such as Ghetsis, from their worlds! It's all very interesting... Ah, I mean, quite a pain. I could put this power to much better use!" Aether Paradise :"The Colress Machine has been activated, and it restored the mansion to its original form... Which means...you've done it! You defeated Team Rocket!" :"For a such as you, who can bring out Pokémon's power through your bonds, it must have been easy." :"The defeat of Team Rocket's boss seems to have sent everyone who had come with him back to their own worlds." :"As for me... I have decided on the next theme of my research!" :"Well then, I hope to see you again sometime." Battle Tree * Before battle :"I'm glad! I'll be able to bring out the power of Pokémon by battling you!" * Upon being defeated :"Splendid! You are quite the Trainer!" * If the player is defeated :"I'll file away info on this fighting style of yours!"